


Birds of a feather?

by Ripley2win



Series: Missing scenes/alternate versions from random episodes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Gen, friendship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "Caged Heat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a feather?

Birds of a feather?

Alternate ending to “Caged Heat”

A lone oak tree stood sentinel on the far side of the monster prison. It provided some shade as Castiel and Crowley walked the grounds. A bird nesting in the tree pooped on Castiel's shoulder leaving a large wet purple stain that slid down the front of the trench coat. Castiel paused briefly and looked at the stain with indifference. As they they continued their stroll and conversation, Crowley quietly made a gun gesture at the bird that pooped on the angel. The bird fell dead from the tree and lay still on the ground. Castiel wasn't aware.


End file.
